


Untitled

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris has lived his whole life with secrets that he's had to keep. When his biggest and most important one is exposed, he expects things to take a nasty turn. (Neko-Nebs AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It's been a long, long time since Nebris was known as anything other than a glowstone-hoarding cheater. Not that he minds, really. There are much worse things he could be known as, after all. As he stares into the mirror in his room he considers them. Freak, that's what he is. That's the name he calls himself. He grimaces as he pulls his hat on over his ears. Not normal, human ears, but large, furry ears. Nebris' hair is just long enough to hide what the cap doesn't cover.

Nebris slowly climbs up the ladder out of his citadel to the surface of the world. Guude had called an urgent meeting, probably about the up-and-coming world change. He wouldn't normally walk to Guude's house, but the longer he can take getting there the better. As he leaves the safety and seclusion of his fortress, Nebris pulls his coat tight against him. The harsh wind from the North rips across the plains. He walks at a moderate pace through the wilderness, sword drawn in case of monsters.

He reaches Guude's mountain home without fail, and despite his attempts to be as late as possible, he's still managed to not only be early, but also to have beaten several of the guys there. He huffs as he sits roughly on his tail, hidden in his pants leg. It takes all of his control not to wince at the sudden pain, and he self-consciously tugs his hat down further on his head. Nebris scowls, crossing his arms across his chest and slouching in his assigned chair. Slowly, as more people start to trickle in, the tiny room gets noisy. The increase of sound overwhelms his sensitive hearing, leaving him with a killer headache.

Guude stands up from his joyful conversation with Pause and Beef, drawing the room's attention to him. Instantaneously, everyone is silenced. With his best leader voice, Guude calls role of the attending members. Nebris only speaks up when someone prompts him to say "present." He can't focus on anything, much less what Guude is saying. It seems, however, that everyone is present because they continue with the meeting as planned.

Nebris closes his eyes, trying to just block out some of his pain and frustration. Suddenly and without warning a large hand falls onto the top of his head. Panicking, he jumps out of his chair letting a rapid flow of nonsensical words fall from his mouth. He turns and hisses at the offending party. When Nebris regains control of himself, he sees Etho staring blankly at him, holding Nebris' cap in his hand. His fingers flying up to his head, he feels what his eyes confirmed. It must have fallen off during his panic. Nebris spins, seeing for the first time in a long time all the eyes in the room trained on him. Guude is the first to regain composure, opening his mouth to say something. Before he gets the chance though, Nebris grabs the hat out of Etho's hand and bolts from the room.

Nebris immediately regrets his actions, but it's too late to turn back now. He tramples down the mountain side, jumping off of the short cliff faces to the bottom. Without a doubt, the other mindcrackers would be hunting for him now. It'd be best for him to hide. Hide where? Guude and BdoubleO rule this mountain, and probably know every pebble on it. They'd be able to lead the others right to him. The citadel is too obvious, and even though no one knows it as well as him, it'd only be a matter of time before he'd be found. The only other place that could be considered remotely close was Spawn town. With this thought in his head, Nebris turns tail and runs to the place that will hopefully offer him refuge.

Halfway to spawn, and in the middle of nowhere, Nebris realizes that it is night. His sword is back at Guude's, propped up against the wall with his jacket tossed neatly of the hilt. Goosebumps cover his arms as he runs through three trees past all sorts of mobs. Finally in the distance, he sees the lights of the city. His poor home here was abandoned long ago and has since fallen into disrepair. Muscles burning, he slows to a quick walk as he enters the relative safe land. His eyes are naturally drawn to the tallest building in sight, Arkas' spawn castle, and he decides in a heartbeat to head there.

Nebris tentatively steps on the pressure plates outside of the large front doors to the castle. Pistons snap open, clearing the way for him to enter the building. Happy to get out of the wind at long last, Nebris glances left and right down the hallway before deciding to head up the stairs. He keeps walking, letting his feet carry him to the castle's highest point. Tired, and with all the energy in him suddenly gone, he sits on the cold stone ground, curling his arms around his knees.

Nebris sighs, contemplating his predicament. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly. He laughs bitterly. At least his headache is gone. Nebris leans against the wall, slowly slipping down it until he lays in the same position, but horizontal. His ears twitch as they pick up the sounds of rain drops hitting the roof above him. They start off slow and light before picking up into a roaring downpour. It's always raining on the mindcrack server. Even over the rain, Nebris suddenly hears the sounds of people calling his name. They must have come through the portal. He feels a pang of both fear and guilt. They should not be so determined to find him, especially in this weather, and the thoughts of why the would be terrifies Nebris.

Uncurling his body, Nebris kneels on the floor by the window, just barely poking his head out from the safe cover of the stone bricks. Far below him, he sees three people standing underneath the overhang by the portal. They seem to be in discussion, probably considering their next move. To his horror, he sees the shortest man gesture towards the castle he is in. They need to get out of the rain. Nebris wants to bang his head against the wall. How could he be so stupid! Arkas's castle would naturally be the first place people would go in spawn, just like him. Nebris silently groans, backing himself up against the wall, keeping his ears open for their voices.

Whoever Nebris hears, they're making no effort to be quiet. They trample up the stairs into the living area of the castle, shoes squeaking on the stone. Low voices travel up to him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Don't worry.. We'll find him soon enough. Everyone's out looking for him."

"I know that, but what if something's happened? He didn't even take his sword."

Silence follows. Nebris knows the voices he hears but can't place them. Breathing slowly, Nebris edges closer to the doorway separating them from him.

He stops, just inches from the door frame. He doesn't dare move any closer. After a pregnant silence, the same voice expressing concern before speaks again, almost whispering.

"Why didn't he tell us? I thought we were friends..."

"Dontcha worry yourself t' much, MC. We all 'ave our secrets, yeah?"

In shock, Nebris misjudges the distance between himself and the wall he tries to lean on and falls. Catching himself barely, his hand hits the ajar door, slamming it loudly. He freezes in place as the talking suddenly stops and chairs scrape against the floor.

Nebris stays still, his feet feeling like they've been glued to the ground as the door opens slowly. The worried face of MC that peeks through lifts to one of joy. He seems about ready to rush Nebris, and is only stopped by the loyal hand of Pakratt on his shoulder. Pak shakes his head, sharing a knowing look with Nebris. Packratt backs away from the door, bringing MC with him away, leaving room for their third companion. Hesitantly, Nebris moves slowly to the door frame. Etho stands there, guilt clear on his face.

Nebris stares, wide-eyed. "You-you aren't upset?"

Etho quirked his eyebrow before bringing his face back to a neutral position.  
"No, never. We were confused and worried. Scared, even. Scared for you. I never meant for this to happen. Please come back. Please forgive me."

Nebris looks at Etho's clear face. He has no reason to lie. If the ninja was planning on taking him down, he would have spared all this grief and just done it. His friends came for him. They came for him even though he left. Heart wrenched from his chest, Nebris lets out a choked sob and falls against Etho, hugging him with all his remaining strength.


End file.
